candycrushfandomcom-20200222-history
Level 1085
| moves = | target = | blockers = | other = | candies = | spaces = 68 | previous = 1084 | prevtype = Jelly | next = 1086 | nexttype = Jelly }} | score = 10,000 | moves = 35 }} Difficulty *In actuality, the player only needs to focus on bringing the first ingredient down. Once the first ingredient is brought down, the other three will fall automatically. *Four squares of icing block the ingredient's path to the exit. They are isolated from the main board, so they must be cleared with special candies. *A column of locked chocolate lines one side of the board, but it does not interfere with the path of the ingredients, and does not present much of a threat to the player. *The ingredients are worth 40,000 points 4 ingredients × 10,000 points per ingredient = 40,000 points, which is equal to the one-star target score. Stars Strategy *Cascades occur readily in this level, and constitute the simplest plan of attack. *Do not worry about the chocolate. It will be destroyed quite incidentally. *Play from the bottom of the board to maximise the benefit obtained from cascades. *As the icing to be destroyed is to one side of the candy area, horizontally striped candies are very useful. It helps to bear in mind that those created in cascade will be striped in the direction of your last move (swipe): try to make horizontal moves, so as to cause horizontally striped candies to be created in cascades. *As always, the following combinations are useful: **Colour bomb + striped candy combinations will deliver enough hits to remove a layer or two off multiple squares of icing. **Wrapped candy + striped candy combinations are also ideal. Line up the combination so that the centre of detonation is between two rows of the icing, as this will strip a layer from the square above and below it. **Striped candy + striped candy combination works too, if one or both is in line with the icing. *Other than that, take all of those candy crush planning skills that you have been working on for months, tuck that bit of your brain back in bed for a few minutes and let the wild, random bit of your brain have some fun with this level. The relentless cascades and combinations just sitting waiting to be used will probably get you through. Trivia *There is a glitch that ingredients indefinitely spawn from the candy cannons. *The structure of board looks like level 221. However, even spaces of the first column are removed. *With this buff, this is the third in the new 39-level trend (the first is 1007). *There is an icon bug that shows the first version of this level. Glitch *There is a glitch that ingredients spawn from their dispensers indefinitely. Notes Board Info Miscellaneous Info Walkthroughs Gallery Level 1085 mobile buffed.png|Mobile version Level 1085 Reality icon.png|Level icon Category:Episode finales Category:Ingredients levels Category:Cloudberry Creek levels Category:Levels with 35 moves Category:Levels with 64-80 spaces Category:Levels with five candy colours Category:Levels with candy cannons Category:Levels with regular teleporters Category:Levels with two-layered icing Category:Levels with three-layered icing Category:Levels with four-layered icing Category:Levels with five-layered icing Category:Levels with chocolate Category:Levels with liquorice locks Category:Levels with locked chocolate Category:Very hard levels Category:Levels that may glitch Category:Redesigned levels Category:Buffed levels Category:Hexagon levels